hungry eyes
by BeautyofGrace
Summary: FINISHED! there's a new girl at school, and Ryan's interested. Sharpay's less than happy about this, niether is the girl's brother. Just how far will Sharpay and Dylan go to keep their siblings apart?
1. Emily Wilds

Hi, my name is Emily Ann Wilds. I am sixteen years old, and about 5'4''. I have an older brother, Dylan Wilds. He's about 6'7'' and way too over protective.

Why am I telling you all this? Because it's leading up to my story, a story of friends, romance and heart break. It helps if I start at the beginning.

We were forced to move to New Mexico because mom missed her 'hometown'. She was born in Nebraska. She was raised in Kentucky. She spent a year in New Mexico during her senior year. I guess that's just her sick twisted logic. So there we were New Mexico.

" I assure you Mrs. Wilds." The principal said.

" Eh, it's Miss Wilds." I rolled my eyes, mom and dad divorced, but she kept his last name, so that messed with everything, again, mom's twisted logic.

" Miss Wilds, I assure you, we have the best teachers, the best equipment and the greatest extra curricular. Do you two like sports?"

" Got soccer?" I asked. The Asian man nodded. " Then I'm set." I said, then blew a large bubble with my bubble gum.

" Yes, well, what about you young man?"

" Football, basketball and soccer." Dylan answered. I blew another bubble; it popped, extra loud, causing the principal to jump ten feet in the air.

" Very well, here's your homeroom. And I've already given you your schedules." He said then he walked off with mom. Dylan sighed and opened the door.

" Now as you all- yes?" a woman in purple… I think they're clothes, asked.

" We're new." Dylan explained.

" Oh, yes, class, we have to new students joining us, they are…"

" Dylan Wilds."

" Emily Wilds."

" Dylan and Emily Wilds. They came all the way from…"

" Down the hall." I said. She gave me the look from hell.

" San Francisco." Dylan jumped in.

" San Francisco." The lady repeated. " Now, go find a seat, I'm Mrs. Darbus." I blew another bubble and started to sit down. " Miss Wilds, spit out your gum. Bubble gum in the theater is extremely distracting."

" Umm… isn't this a classroom?" I asked.

" Yes, but it's also distracting in a classroom."

" Of course." I said and put the wad of gum on my Pinky then went and sat down in the only available seat, by two blonde kids, one girl one boy. The girl looked super prissy in a white blazer, white pants and a light pink camisole under the blazer. She looked at me with disgust. I guess that was justified, old jean shorts, flip-flops and a baby blue tank top isn't exactly 'fashion forward'. The boy was in a baby blue long sleeved button up shirt with pale pink flower outlines. He also wore black pants. He hair was tucked into a blue newsboy cap. He was also staring at me. I returned his stare.

" Mr. Evans! Miss Wilds! What about each other do you find so interesting?" Darbus shouted.

" She's got gum on her pinky." Mr. Evans said.

" He's got flowers on his shirt." I shot at her.

" Well continue this staring contest later!" I rolled my eyes.

" Yes Miss Darbus." The boy said.

Finally the bell rang. The boy was waiting for me outside the door.

" Hi, I'm Ryan Evans." He said.

" Emily Wilds." I said, popping the gum back in my mouth. He looked sorta disgusted for a minute, but continued.

" That's my sister Sharpay." He said.

" Isn't that a breed of dog?" I asked.

" Yeah, but it's spelled differently." I nodded. " Over there is Troy Bolten and Gabriella Montez. AKA, cutest couple in East high. Then Kelsi and Jason, and Taylor and Chad. Then of course, Zeke, my sister's boyfriend." Ryan explained, pointing.

" Umm… my brother Dylan." I offered, pointing to him. Ryan laughed. He was pretty cute. I blew a bubble. " You wouldn't happen to know where I could sign up for soccer do you?"

" Board. I have to sign up for the spring musical anyway. We walked over. He took out a turquoise pen; I took out my handy dandy Bic. He wrote 'Ryan Evans' on the spring musical list. I wrote 'Emily Wilds' on the soccer try out sheet.

" So… see you later?" he asked. I smiled.

" Probably."


	2. Auditions and Tryouts

Disclaimer: I own the Wilds family and the plot. That's it.

SugarHighNutcase – I'm sorry you feel that way. Oh well.

Nonhuman-lunatic – I will, no worries. Lol.

Lissical – heh, I have the two more chapters already written. I also have the rest planned out, just not written.

Andie - Thank you! And I'm honored to be the writer of the first HSM fic you read. Lol.

Chapter two 

Finally, it was the day of soccer tryouts. I had just gotten to school.

" God, today's going to take forever!" I cried as I got out of the car. Dylan right behind me.

" No kidding." He said.

" Emily!" someone called. It was Ryan. I smiled and walked over.

" Hi Ryan." I said. Sharpay glared at me, good thing looks can't kill. I'd be in big trouble.

" Do you own a pair of full length pants?" she asked.

" Actually… I'm not sure." I said. Okay, I know I do, they take up like, 1/100 of my closet. I prefer shorts. Today our ever-stylish Sharpay wore a short lavender dress with jeans. Ryan had a silky red and black shirt with khaki pants.

" Musical try outs are today right?" I asked, blowing a bubble.

" They're not 'try outs' they're auditions." Sharpay snapped. I popped the bubble. Sharpay rolled her eyes.

" Emily. Come on, let's go practice." Dylan said.

" Fine." I said rolling my eyes back at Sharpay, then followed Dylan to the soccer field. Troy and Chad were there.

" Hey guys, wanna see what Emily can do?" Dylan bragged. I rolled my eyes. Ever since I learned the trick Dylan wanted to show it to anyone who would stand still long enough to watch. He pulled the ball out of his backpack and tossed it to me. I stood with my back to the goal and tossed the ball in the air, then I back flipped, kicking the ball into the goal and landed on my feet, but slipped and landed on my butt.

" Ow." I said, getting up.

" Oh crap, we're going to be late for homeroom!" Chad cried.

" Oh no." Dylan said and we started running toward the building.

The bell rang just as we burst in the door. First Dylan, then Chad, then me and finally Troy.

" Hi Miss Darbus." We all said, hurrying to our seats. Darbus just glared at us and started talking.

" Cutting it a little close now aren't we?" Ryan whispered. I stuck out my tongue. Ryan laughed.

" Miss Wilds! Mr. Evans! This is becoming a regular thing!" Darbus shouted. I blew a bubble. Darbus walked down the isle angrily. " Spit it out!" she cried, then held out her hand. I smiled and spit the gum into her hand.

" Ugh!" she cried, grabbing a piece of paper off of Chad's desk and using it to hold the gum and wipe her hand at the same time.

" Detention tonight miss Wilds! As well as you Mr. Evans! Interrupting my class has to stop!" thank god tryouts are during free period.

Ryan POV

Yeah, I was a little mad about getting a dentition, but it wasn't a big deal, I'd just be painting sets or something, which I'd be doing anyway, so no harm. Sharpay, however, was pissed.

" That little… soccer brat! How dare she! Now you have a detention! Ugh!" she had cried.

" Sharpay, its no big deal. It's just detention with Darbus." I said, trying to calm her down. She rolled her eyes and we headed to the auditorium, where the auditions were being held.

" Sharpay and Ryan!" Darbus shouted. We were first; mercifully, most of these people couldn't carry a tune if you gave them a bucket.

I hate doing love scenes with Sharpay. I know it's not really her and I, but two characters, yet, it's still disgusting. It always will be disgusting. Luckily we've perfected the art of pretending to kiss.

Then our audition was over and I was left with quite a bit of time left over. Somehow I ended up at the soccer field, in the bleachers. Gabriella and Taylor were up there. Troy and Chad had decided to try out for the team, ever since the winter musical they had been going out for new things. The boys team were almost done with their tryouts and the girls were waiting, some, including Emily, were stretching.

Yes, I think Emily's cute. Anybody would think that. She was a little on the skinny side, but average height. And she had a cute light red ponytail. Though the entire times she's been here, she's worn short. Jean shorts, black shorts, purple shorts. Shorts of all kinds, which showed off her pale legs. I decided to walk down there and talk to her.

" Hey Emily." I said smiling.

" Hi Ryan." She said chewing her bubble gum; she was obsessed with it. I looked through her backpack once; it had a ton of wrappers and packs of gum. She blew a bubble, which I proceeded to pop. She sucked it back in and stuck out her tongue. Then she smiled.

" Oh! Look at this! I finally got it last night!" she said, then fell on her knees, bending her back and bringing her head lower and lower until her stomach stuck out and her head almost touched her feet. She really was flexible. She stood back up and smiled. " What do ya think?" she asked.

" Wow." I said. She laughed and blew another bubble, then spit the gum in the grass.

" Can't chew gum when I play, I'll choke to death." She explained.

" Okay, girls you're up, first… Hornby and Wilds vs. Prescott and Campbell." (A/N I'm watching scream, one of my favorite movies of all time.)

" I'm off." Emily said, running out. Her ponytail bouncing with every step. I went back to the bleachers and sat by Gabriella and Taylor.

" Hi Ryan, let me guess. Emily Wilds' biggest fan?" Taylor asked.

" Not exactly, I think that position goes to her brother." I said, pointing to the field where Dylan stood, cheering on his sister. Taylor laughed.

" That man is insane, I'd be careful if I were you. He seems like an overprotective brother."

" He won't let her have friends?" I asked.

" If you ask me, you two look like you're more than friends." Gabriella said. I blushed.

" I-I do not-not have a-a…" I stammered, I was nervous okay?

" A crush?" Taylor giggled.

" I don't." I said. The girls just smiled. I looked back to the field. Emily was good.

" Hornby and Wilds win!"

Emily's POV

Finally tryouts were over. I hate tryouts. I love soccer more than I hate tryouts, so I was SOL. I went to take a quick shower before class. When I came out I had like, three seconds to get to class. I ran as fast as I could to class, and barely made it.

" Miss Wilds, good of you to show up." The teacher said.

" Shower, tired, running, can't breathe." I said, panting heavily. I hate running as well as tryouts. The only time I enjoy running is when I'm chasing a ball.

I'm not sure about my love for soccer. I've always loved it, and I'm good at it. I was MVP three years in a row. I mean, soccer's the only sport I can really play. I hate running, so tracks out. I can't stand still long enough for volleyball or baseball (outfield, waiting for my turn to bat all that jazz). Finally, I'm too small for football. My dad loved sports, and I felt bad I couldn't really play anything else, so I took soccer really seriously.

" Sit down."

" Okay." Four hours until detention.


	3. The Wilds Family

Disclaimer: I own the Wilds family, and the plot.

Lissical – thankies! Like, I said, I have the entire thing plotted out so it's just a matter of typing it all.

Lovetoread17 – Yay! My story is cute! It really sounds realistic? Thanks!

ZacEfronLuver – I'm writing, I'm writing! I love this story! (I actually have a sequel planned out, depending on how this story goes)

Chapter three Emily's POV 

Detention with Darbus, is not a detention, it's drama club. Forced drama club.

" Miss Wilds, you can start by painting that cardboard Ferris wheel with Mr. Evans and Miss Prescott." Jenny Prescott, the girl I beat in the tryouts. She glared at me as I grabbed a paintbrush. Ryan was there. He had a paintbrush as well.

We stayed silent as we painted, but after a while Ryan started humming. I recognized the tune, so I hummed along. Eventually, we started singing. I didn't realize it, if I had, I wouldn't have started. I'm not the greatest singer. I think I suck. We were singing 'As long as you're mine' from Wicked. Then we realized it, I could feel the heat in my face, and I knew I was bright red. It comes with the hair. Ryan just laughed.

" Okay, those of you in detention may go." Darbus announced. I jumped up, grabbed my backpack and hurried off.

" Emily! Wait up!" Ryan was behind me. I stopped and turned around.

" You have a great voice." I said, hoping I wasn't red anymore.

" So do you."

" Ryan, you don't have to lie." He laughed.

" Okay fine, you have a good voice." He said. I gave him a skeptical look. " no, I'm serious. Didn't you see how hard Jenny was glaring at you?"

" Yeah, I thought that was about the soccer thing." I said.

" No, well yeah, that too, but she hates the fact that we were singing together."

" Why?"

" She likes me." Ryan said. " Everyone knows." I wrinkled my nose.

" Ew." Jenny had long blonde hair, but it was messy and ratted.

" Yeah." Ryan said.

" So, you in the musical?" I asked.

" Call back list is up tomorrow. If I'm on it, call backs are next week."

" Jeez. We find out if we made the team tomorrow and that's it." I said. That much work to get people for a play? Weird.

" Well, Darbus wants people who are good." Ryan said.

" Gee thanks." I said, giving him a weird look.

" Oh, I didn't mean it like that!" Ryan said.

" Oh, okay then." I said. " Anyway, I have to get home. My other brother and sister are coming by to see the new house."

" Other brother and sister?" Ryan asked.

" Yep, Cindy and David."

" Your mom's not into original names is she?" I laughed.

" No, not like your mom, right Ryan?"

" Yeah well, Sharpay's different."

" Yeah, she is." I said, not realizing it.

" You're one to talk bubble gum girl." I blew a bubble. He popped it. I sucked it all back in my mouth and spit it on the ground and smiled. He smiled back. His mouth came closer and closer to mine and they were about to touch when we heard a car horn. I jumped three feet in the air.

" Emmy! Mom asked me to pick you up!" it was Cindy. I could hear my nieces in the back seat.

" Hey Ryan, need a ride home?" I asked.

" No, that's okay, I can walk." Ryan said.

" It's no problem, Cindy's used to being my chauffeur." I said. It's true; mom would make Cindy drive me when I wanted to go somewhere.

" Fine." I smiled and led him to the car.

" Cindy, you are the best big sister on earth." I said, smiling my sweetest smile.

" What do you want?" she asked.

" Can you take Ryan home?" I asked her. She sighed.

" Fine, where do you live?" she asked. Ryan gave her the address. Then we climbed into the back seat. Cindy's daughters, Gail and Stacy were fighting.

" Hey, stop it!" Cindy shouted.

" Gail, Stacy, I'll sick Henry on you." I threatened. Ryan gave me an odd look. " Henry is my giant dog." It's true, he was huge. A st. Bernard. He weighs more than I do. Ryan rolled his eyes and pulled out his cell phone. He dialed a number and held the phone to his ear. Then he sighed, hung up and tried again.

" Crap." He said. " Nobody's home at my house." I shrugged.

" Then you can wait at our house." I said. Cindy smiled.

" Good, save me a trip." She said. Then she turned up the radio.

When we got home Gail and Stacy climbed over us and ran inside, Gail pulling on her big sister's hair. Cindy got out and finally I got tired of waiting so I climbed over Ryan.

" Are you coming out?" I asked. He nodded, looking at the house and got out of the car. I laughed and led him in.

Ryan POV

Their house was decent. It wasn't as big as mine, but it was fair sized. The colors scared me a little. It was blue with red trim. The inside was nice. The front door led into a little almost hallway type thing. On the right was a closet; on the left was a living room, connected to a dining room. Ahead of us was a kitchen, also connected to the dining room. There was a set of stairs going up and a set going down. We went into the kitchen, I could smell something delicious. A woman with a messy red bun stood at the stove, stirring a large pot.

" Hi mom." Emily said, kissing the woman on the cheek.

" Hey Emmy… who's he?" she asked, pointing at me.

" Ryan Evans." I said, trying to be polite. I was just trying not to drool over the smell of the food.

" I'm Marsha Wilds." She said, holding out her hand. I shook it. "Are you staying for dinner?" she asked.

" Yep." Emily said.

" Okay…" I said. The food really did smell good.

" Come one." Emily said, leading me down the stairs.

" What are you doing here?" Dylan asked, looking up from his seat on the couch.

" Dylan Wilds! You be nice to this sweet boy!" Miss Wilds called from the top of the stairs. Then there was a pounding and a shriek as a boy with bright red hair came down and swung Emily around.

" Hey baby sister." He said.

" Hi David!" she said. " This is my friend Ryan." She said, jumping over the back of the couch and onto the seat, nearly kicking Dylan in the process.

" Emily Ann, you jump that couch again I'll use you as the main ingredient in the next stew I make." Emily turned around and rolled her eyes.

" Sit anywhere." She said. I sat next to her on the couch.

" Your mom's nice."

" Yeah, she likes to make a good impression." Emily said.

" Don't get used to it, she's nice to everyone in the beginning." Dylan said.

" Wow, harsh, little brother." David said.

" Really harsh!" Gail said from her seat on the floor. The television was on a cartoon, I'm not sure which one it was it had been a while since I'd watched them, something with a ghost boy trying to save his town from ghosts… maybe it was a modern Casper. I don't know.

" It's Danny Phantom." Stacy said, when I'd asked what it was. They all looked at me like I was insane for not knowing whom the cartoon ghost was.

" You don't watch it!" Emily cried. " Ryan, how deprived you are." She said laughing.

Finally it was time to eat. Miss Wilds brought down some stew for everyone. It was delicious. It had beef, and vegetables, and it was so warm. We had all finished and I had offered to help clean up the mess when my phone rang.

" Pardon me." I said, leaving the room to answer it. " Hello?"

"' Where are you?" it was my mom.

" I'm at the Wilds' house. Her sister offered me a ride, and nobody was answering so they brought me here."

" Well we already ate, so don't expect me to ask cook to make you something just because you're late."

" I ate too." I said.

" What?" mom asked, probably expecting something like road kill pizza.

" Stew. It was really good."

" Oh really? Well, where do they live I'll pick you up." I gave her the address. " I'll be there in a minute, be outside waiting for me." Then she hung up. I sighed, and then walked back in.

" My mother's coming to pick me up, I have to wait outside." I said. " Thank you for letting me stay, and for feeding me, it was really great."

" We can't have you outside all by your self… Emmy, go with him." Miss Wilds said.

" Okay." Emily said, standing on the couch and hopping over the back.

" Emily Ann!" Emily laughed and started up the stairs.

" Good bye everyone. Cindy, David, Dylan, Gail, Stacy, and Miss Wilds."

" Ryan, I insist you call me Marsha." Marsha said.

" Okay." I said and ran up the stairs after Emily.

Emily's POV

I was sad that Ryan had to leave, we were having a great time, but I guess it had to end sometime. We went outside, it was just getting dark. I slipped off my flip-flops and did a cartwheel. Ryan laughed, took off his hat and did the same.

" Oh yeah?" I asked, doing a one-hand cartwheel.

" Is that a challenge?" Ryan asked, doing the one handed cartwheel.

" Maybe." I answered, doing an Ariel.

" Umm… okay." He said, then did the trick. " I'll start." He did a back flip. I'm not good at those. It was like the soccer move, I just can't land on my feet. I tried it, and fell on my butt. He laughed and helped me up.

" That's not funny." I insisted. He laughed some more and I stuck my tongue out. He just rolled his eyes. Then the look in his eyes changed as he leaned forward and kissed me. I was surprised. I never had a boyfriend before; I didn't know what was going on. He pulled away blushing.

" I-I'm sorry." He said. I smiled, and kissed him. Just after we pulled away we heard a car honk. There was an obnoxious pink car, in my driveway, just looking at it made me dizzy. " That's my mom." Ryan said.

" Bye." I said.

" See you later." Ryan called, getting in the car.


	4. I really like her

Disclaimer: I own the Wilds family and the plot, nothing else

ZacEfronLuver - I ahve up to chapter six already writeen and I'll probably get the last few chapters done tongiht (it's not a very long story)

mordechaimalachai - I love Ryan too! that's why my story's about him. lol, I"d update more if I'd get more reviews! lol. keep reviewing!

Lissical - I"m posting about one every day/ everyother day.

all y'all rock out loud! please review!

Chapter four

Emily's POV

The next morning I was nervous. I didn't know if he was going to ignore the kiss (es), or ask about them, or get mad about them. I took my morning shower and put my hair in a ponytail. I always wear my hair in a ponytail. It's out of my face. Whatever, so I eat breakfast and get in the car so mom can drive Dylan and me to school. When we got there Dylan tried to drag me to the soccer field.

" Why practice? If we made the team we'll have practice tonight." I said, and went to find Ryan. Had to get it over with I guess, or maybe I'm just insane. Probably both. Anyhoo, Ryan, of course, was with Sharpay.

" Hey Emily." Ryan said smiling. Okay, he's ignoring them… now I'm mad.

" Hey Ryan." I said, crossing my arms. He walked over and kissed me. I nearly choked on my gum. Sharpay's mouth was hanging to her knees. Same with the other drama clubers.

Little did I know, Dylan was close, too close. Of course, my luck, he was also with Chad, Mr. Bigmouth himself.

" Holy, did you see that? Ryan totally just kissed your sister!" he cried. Unfortunately, I heard, and I felt my stomach tie in knots. Ryan heard too.

" Umm… I feel as though my life is in danger, so I'm leaving." He said.

" Ryan! We're supposed to practice our song!" Sharpay shouted.

" Later!" Ryan called over his shoulder as we hurried off.

" Ryan!" Sharpay screamed.

" This is going to be a fun, fun, year." Chad said.

Yeah, neither of us realized we have homeroom with Dylan and Sharpay. (Dylan's a year older than me, but he failed the eighth grade.) Sharpay's glaring a hole through me. I can feel it. I'm trying not to look. In my opinion, Sharpay's like a wild animal, look her in the eye, she'll eat you. She's like an evil blonde lion, only, lions are nicer.

I put my gum on my pinky before coming in, Darbus is like Sharpay… I'm not sure if I'm at school or in a zoo. Lots of lions, I might be in… where was Lion King set? Africa right? Whatever. All we need is a wise baboon, a merecat and a warthog. I guess Gabriella can be the baboon, I haven't really talked to her, but she's supposed to be really smart… and I totally had a point somewhere, right, class. So, I turn and Dylan's glaring at Ryan. I give him a look that says 'stop or I'll have Sharpay eat your insides.' I don't think he got it. Damn. I look at Ryan and he's giving me a 'help, your brother's plotting my death' look. I gave him a 'yeah, well your sister's doing the same' look. Then I notice, there are a lot of looks going around.

I'm off subject again.

The bell rings, and we hurry out. The list is supposed to be posted by now. Dylan, Chad, Troy and I make a mad dash to the board.

" Boy's team" I read aloud. " Who cares, who cares, Troy, who cares, Dylan, who cares, who cares, Chad!" I'm sure there were more names on the list, but they didn't matter. They boys were cheering. I looked on the girls list. " Blah, blah, blah, blah, how'd she make it? Oh, there we go, Emily."

" Yes! Go Ems!" Dylan shouted, we high fived. I walked over to the musical callbacks.

" Make it?" I asked Ryan.

" Yep!" he said. I clapped and hugged him. Then I felt a hand grab the back of my shirt and yank me back.

Not smart, I can hardly balance when standing up right, so I fell. Right on my butt. Dylan grabbed me by the arm and dragged me off.

" What the! Dylan! I will kill you!" I shouted down the hall as he literally dragged me down the hall… I was still on my butt on the floor, and getting bad floor burns on my legs.

It hurt.

Ryan's POV

Dylan hates me.

I know he does. Why else would he physically drag his sister down the hall away from me? Oh god... what if he saw the kiss last night… well, both of them and I know he saw the one this morning. Oh god… I'm so dead.

'Where's Sharpay?' I thought to myself as I hurried off.

" hey Sharpay." I said. Sharpay raised an eyebrow.

" What did you just say?" she asked.

" Hey Sharpay?" I said, wondering what she was thinking.

" Really, sounded more like 'I'm a traitor for kissing that disgusting Wilds girl in front of everyone and possibly ruining the Evans' reputation at this school!'"

" Emily is not disgusting!" I shouted. " Besides, the only reputation we have around here is you being evil!" oops. That was going too far. Tears welled up in Sharpay's eyes and she glared at me as she ran off. I thought about going after her, but I knew she'd just want to be alone. So, I went to the library to find Gabriella.

We hadn't really become close friends, but I figured she could help me. After all, she caught a lot of crap for dating Troy right? So, I figure, she can help me.

" Gabriella?" I asked quietly, finding her at a table with a math book.

" Hey Ryan." She whispered, looking up, and smiled sweetly. I breathed a sigh of relief. I didn't want her to get mad at me too.

" Erm… I sorta… need your advice on something." I said sheepishly. Gabriella pulled out the chair next to her and patted it.

" Shoot." She said.

" Well, I… I really like Emily." I started.

" I know, I saw the kiss this morning." Gabriella said.

" Yeah, well..." I felt myself turn red. " The thing is, Sharpay doesn't like Emily, and I don't think Dylan likes me. What do I do?"

" Well, you really like Emily right?" I nodded. " Then to hell with Sharpay and Dylan. Ryan, if you like her, just go for it." She said. "That help?"

" Yeah." I said, smiling and hurrying off to my next class, free period was almost over.

Dylan's POB

" everyone, I have a quick announcement to make before class is over. In two weeks, we'll be holding a school dance. Bring dates, dress nicely, and be ready to boogie down."

I was still mad about what happened that morning. How dare that Evans boy kiss my sister! My little, helpless naïve sister!

Okay, not so helpless, after I dragged her off she spent an hour screaming at me. I had to do it though. David told me when Emily first started school, even though I was only like, seven, that it was my job to protect Emily. Just like Cindy, supposedly, protected him and he, supposedly protected me. I take this job very seriously. I have to. Emily's not like David or me, she's shorter, skinnier, and leaps before the looks, which gets her in a lot of trouble.

Anyhow, I didn't like the way Evans acted around my sister. I had to do something. So I went to someone who hated Em as much as I hate Evans.

Sharpay.

" we have to do something about this." I said.

" about what?" she snapped.

" you know what." I may have flunked a grade, but I'm not a complete idiot.

" what do you suggest?" she asked.

" we pull together, between the two of us, we can make something great." I said. Sharpay slowly nodded.

" we have a deal."

A/N whoo! Finished chapter four!


	5. how could he do this?

Disclaimer – I own the Wild's family and the Plot.

Lissical – I'm glad you loved it!

ZacEfronLuver – I'm actually almost done typing the entire story. I'm just putting them up slower (usually I skip days by accident)

Trouble Angel – I'm continuing! I swear! Lol

Mordechaimalachai – I'd tell ya what they're going to do but that'd ruin it! Lol

x07xEmo.Chickax07x – I'm glad you like it! It always makes me feel better when I get good reviews!

A/N and I'm going to ask this now, should I do a sequel? I have one in mind, but if no one's going to read it I'm not going to do it. It's up to Y'all.

Chapter five

Ryan's POV

Hell yeah I was scared, I was scared out of my mind. You'd be too if you were asking Emily Wilds out on a date, and, if all went well, to the school dance.

I swallowed, straightened my green hat, and walked over.

" Hey Emily." I said. Emily turned to me, a little surprised.

" You're still here?" it was about four o' clock.

" Sharpay wanted to practice." I explained. Emily nodded, then bent own to tie her shoelace, the first time I've seen her in any shoes other than flip flops outside of her soccer stuff. " Anyway, I-I wanted to k-know if you, maybe, want to, possibly, go on a date with me?" Emily shot back up.

" Umm… sure." She said, her eyes lighting up. She smiled.

"Great." I said, trying, and most likely, failing, to look nonchalant.

" Emily!" someone shouted. Dylan stood at the door impatiently. Emily glared at him then turned back to me.

" So… when and what time… and where?"

" Saturday, 7:00, and… Taco Palace?" I hate that place, but it seems like something she'd like.

" Sounds great!" she said, smiling from ear to ear.

" Emily!"

" Hang on!" Emily shouted at her brother. " So… see ya?"

" Yes." I said.

" Emily Ann Wilds!"

" Shut up Dylan! I'm coming!" she screamed. " bye." She said, hurrying off.

" bye." I called, then watched as she punched her brother's arm. Then they left.

" Ryan, there you are. Let's go, mother's waiting for us." Sharpay said. I nodded and followed.

Three days until Saturday.

Emily's POV

He asked me out, he really asked me out! I was mad at Dylan for everything he'd done, the dragging, the shouting, basically being an ass, but I couldn't wait to get home and tell mom.

Yeah, mom and I are really close. I'm her youngest daughter, and Cindy, her oldest, was a goth in high school, so mom couldn't relate to her. Then of course David's an idiot and Dylan's an ass, so I'm her last chance at a decent child. Of course she has her two grand daughters, but it's not he same I guess.

" mom!" I called as soon as I got in the house.

" upstairs." I heard her call back. I dropped all my stuff and ran up the stairs, two at a time. I knocked on her door.

" come in." mom said. I opened the door, closed it behind me and jumped on mom's bed, where she was sitting.

" guess what!" I said happily.

" what?" mom asked, putting down her crocheting.

" Ryan asked me out on a date!" I cried.

" oh Emmy! That's great!" Mom gushed, throwing her arms around me. " when, where all that jazz?"

" Saturday, Taco Palace." I said. I love Taco Palace. It is the ultimate in tacos.

" oh honey, Ryan's a good boy, I like him."

" mom, you totally just got divorced! Besides, he's mine!" I cried, jokingly.

" ha ha ha." Mom said, picking up her crocheting. " what are you going to wear?"

" umm… jean shorts and a tank top." I said.

" No! Emmy! Didn't I teach you better?" mom cried, nearly chucking her crocheting across the room. " You have to look nice, that means actual pants… or a skirt."

" Pants." I said quickly.

" Okay… how about… those nice blue jeans your father's assistant bought you last Christmas, along with… oh, that tunic top your father's assistant producer bought you for your birthday!"

My dad is a director/producer/whatever he feels like doing in movies. He's directed things like, Over the Wall, Clue 2, and Making Molly (A/N random things, not real), then who knows what else he's done. He has a lot of money. Oh, and all the people he works with (meaning the boss of) send me Christmas and birthday presents while they're working with him.

" Fine." I sighed. I hate wearing full length pants.

Dylan's POV

I picked up the phone as quietly as I could. That morning Sharpay had given me her cell number. I dialed the number that was written on a scrap of paper, and looked around.

" Sharpay." Someone on the other line said.

" Sharpay, It's Dylan, I have news. Ryan and Emily are going on a date this Saturday." I said quietly.

" are you sure?" she asked.

" I listened at the door while she told my mom."

" okay. We'll take care of this, meet me at the end of your block in ten minutes." She said.

" okay." I said, hanging up. " mom, Em, I'm going out, don't wait up." I called, walking out the door.

True to her word, ten minutes later, Sharpay appeared at the corner, in a white car. I got in.

" I have a plan." She said, as soon as I sat down.

Emily's POV

The next day at school I had planned to spend my free period in the library, doing research for a history project, but Dylan interrupted that.

" hey, Ryan wanted me to ask you to meet him in Darbus' room." He said. I raised an eyebrow, no way would Dylan go out of his way to do something for Ryan.

" I was coming here anyway. Besides, I give up, there's no way I can keep you two apart." He said, sighing in defeat. I kissed his cheek.

" that's the spirit." I said, heading off in the direction of Darbus' room. I heard voices, so I froze, not able to help but listen in.

" all you care about is her, you have no time for us!" that was Sharpay.

" Shar, I don't care about her, she's cute, I'm just stringing her along until I get bored with her, then I'll drop her. She's too stupid to figure it out." My jaw dropped, that was Ryan. I held back tears as I ran to the nearest girls restroom.

'how could he do this to me?' I thought. 'maybe I am stupid! I was stupid enough to believe his lies! He's an actor, the first thing daddy taught me was never trust an actor.' I leaned against a wall and took a deep breath. Then I went to splash some water on my face. I don't wear make up, can't stand the feel of it, so I didn't have to worry about running or smearing.

'Forget research, I'm going to the field.' I thought, going out. First to the equipment shed for a ball and a specially designed soccer roller. You put balls into in and it'll shoot balls at you, not too fast, but fast enough.

I spent the next hour kicking soccer balls as hard as I could, pretending they were the Evans twins' heads. Unfortunately I had my next hour with, and next to, Ryan. I totally ignored him. He looked upset, I didn't care. After class he grabbed my arm.

" Emily, what's wrong?"

" oh, I'm so stupid, you probably wouldn't understand." I said angrily, walking off.

Ryan's POV

I was confused. Emily was really mad. I didn't know why.

I guess asking her to the dance is out.


	6. The Dance

Disclaimer: I only own the Wilds family and the plot.

H357 - yes, yes they are, but you've only seen the tip of the iceburg. thanks for reviewing! keep reviewing! lol

ZacEfronLuver - I have the entire story written. I'm just posting it.

now, again, should I, nor should I not, do sequel? If I am going to I want to start typing it now. if not, I'll just move on.

Chapter six Emily's POV 

The dance was fast approaching. It was five hours away. I was still mad at Ryan, and refusing to talk to him. I spent my free periods at the field or with Gabriella and Taylor. They really are nice girls. We became friends, really fast. They're smart, but they're really cool.

" So, Emily, what do you plan on wearing to the dance?" Taylor asked me

" I'm not going." I told her. They both gasped.

" Not going? You have to go!" Gabriella said.

" Why? I don't have a date, I don't have anything to wear, and… well that's all I have."

" Emily, you don't have to have a date." Taylor said.

" Wait, didn't Ryan ask you?" Gabi asked

" Even if he did, I would have said no." I said, crossing my arms.

" Why?" Gabi asked.

" He said some really mean things." I said.

" Like what?" Taylor asked, furrowing her brow.

" Like, he was just using me, and I was too stupid to notice." I answered.

" That doesn't' sound like Ryan." Gabriella said. I shrugged. " When did this happen? She asked.

" About a week ago." I said. Gabriella nodded.

Ryan's POV

Emily still wasn't speaking to me. I still didn't know why. Sharpay couldn't care less.

We got the lead. For once I wasn't happy about this. Well, I was happy, just not excited.

" Ryan! Hey, Ryan!" Gabriella and Taylor came running over, they looked mad.

" What? Did I make you mad too?" I couldn't think of anything I'd done to them either.

" How could you do that?" Taylor cried.

" Yeah, Emily's really sweet, and you were such a jerk!" Gabriella added, crossing her arms over her chest.

" I don't even know what I did!" I cried, throwing my arms in the air.

" You said you were just using Emily."

" And that she was stupid."

" What are you… oh… OH!" it finally made sense. " I wasn't talking about Emily, that was a scene I was doing with Sharpay." I explained.

" Really?" Taylor asked.

" Of course! I'd never say that about Emily! I… I… I really like her." I said. " I'm going to go tell her… maybe she'll be less angry."

" No use Ryan. She either won't listen to you, or think you're lying… I have a plan!" Gabriella cried. " Taylor, we have to go to your house first. Then, it's off to the Wilds' house." She said, and they ran off.

" Those two are completely insane." I said, shaking my head. Gabriella came running back.

" Don't forget to come to the dance tonight, it's every important." She said, before running off again.

Emily's POV

I had just showered. I didn't bother to after practice, but the nasty feeling of dirt and sweat was getting to me, I had to shower, or kill myself. I think I made the right choice. I was sitting at my vanity, brushing out my hair when there was a knock on the door, mom got it.

" Emmy! Visitors!" she called up the stairs, then the door opened and Gabriella and Taylor walked in.

" We're here to get you ready!" Taylor said.

" Ready for what?" I asked.

" The dance duh!" Gabriella said, giggling.

" I'm not going." I said.

" Yes you are." Taylor argued, going through my closet.

" Oh good, your hair's already washed." Gabriella said, sitting me down at the vanity again. That's when I noticed the make up cases they had. Gabriella opened up one and walked around to the front of me. She started by smudging some black pencil crap around my eye. Then using a brush to put stuff of my eyelids and cheeks. Finally she slathered lip-gloss on my lips and nodded. By this time Taylor had finished in my closet and had a short blue peasant dress in her hands. I had gotten it for one of daddy's movie premieres a few years back. It still fit.

Then I was sat back down while they contemplated my hair. They ended up curling it and putting most of it up in a ponytail with a few pieces around my face.

" Perfect! They said when they finished. I looked in the mirror; I didn't look like myself. I looked… like a girl. Gabriella and Taylor were already dressed.

Taylor had on a pink skirt with a white tunic top; her hair was left down. She looked mature.

Gabriella had a short spaghetti strap dress that was a deep red color. She also wore a deep red shrug, short sleeved. Her hair was curled, but left to frame her face, making her look very classy.

" Let's go." They said, dragging me out of my room, out of my house, and into Taylor's car.

Ryan's POV

I still didn't have any idea why I was here. There was red and white everywhere. It was starting to hurt my eyes. I had, sorta, dressed up. It's hard to dress up when you dress like I do. I heard a slight commotion at the door, I looked up. It was Emily.

She looked amazing. She had a blue dress and her hair was in a curly ponytail. She was with Taylor and Gabriella. So that was their plan. They dragged her over to me.

" Emily, just hear him out." Gabriella said when Emily started to walk off.

" Fine." She said.

" Emily, I found out what you heard. I wasn't talking about you. I was doing a scene with Sharpay."

" You said her name."

" Huh?"

" You said Shar. S-H-A-R." Emily said.

" Oh, no, I did say Char, as in, short for Charlotte. C-H-A-R." I explained. She still looked skeptical. " Emily, I'd never call you stupid, and I'd never use you. I'm honestly not that kind of guy, and beside… I like you." I said blushing. Emily blushed. Then shooed Taylor and Gabriella away.

" I like you too." She said.

" Do… do you want to dance?" I asked. She nodded, smiling. We walked out just as an upbeat song came on.

Long story short, we danced the night away.


	7. New Plan

Disclaimer: I own the Wilds family and the plot that's it!

H357 - I have the whole chapter typed, I'm trying to remember to put on up everyday.

ZacEfronLuver - I have nothing left to write in this story. you really love it? awesome!

A/N - nobody said anything about a sequel, so I'm assuming you don't want one, so I just won't write it. This is your last chance.

Chapter seven

I was in shock. I was standing outside the Evans' house… no, not house, mansion. It wasn't big, it was huge. Yet, I'm not surprised. It sorta explains Sharpay, and of course, the expensive things they both have. I walked up to the front door and pressed the smooth white doorbell. I did notice it was really white, not white with an unremovable layer of nasty, like ours. The door opened and a little boy, about nine, stood there.

" Mom! There's a stranger at the door!" the boy shouted.

" Justin! What did I tell you about opening the- oh, hello." It was the woman from the pink car.

" Umm… I'm here to see Ryan, we're supposed to study." I said.

" Oh, right, you're… umm…"

" Emily!" I looked up Ryan was there, he was smiling.

" Hey Ryan."

" That's it! Emily!" Mrs. Evans cried. " Anyway, call my Katherine." I smiled

" Okay."

" Come on Em, this test isn't going to study itself." Ryan says.

" It'd rock if it did." I said, walking up the stairs. As soon as his mother had gone he pressed his lips against mine. Then he led me to his bedroom.

His room was huge. My bedroom, Dylan's bedroom and the main bathroom could probably fit in it, and have room for halls. The walls were blue and one was covered with posters of celebs, movies, and plays he and Sharpay starred in. another was covered in pictures. I looked at the posters; Making Molly was up there.

" You like that movie?" I asked, pointing to the poster.

" Oh, yeah, it's about this girl, Molly Cray that goes to New York to become a star, but get mixed in with the wrong crowd. She ends up mixed up in a world of drugs, sex and alcohol. Until she meets Harry Goldman, and his daughter Nancy. Nancy becomes friends with Molly and helps her turn her life around. In the end, Molly marries Harry."

" I know."

" You've seen it?" Ryan asked.

" Ryan, who directed it?"

" Matthew Wilds, my favorite director."

" He's okay I guess, sucks at baseball though."

" How do you know?" Ryan asked.

" Think about it Ryan. What's my last name?"

" It's Wilds… oh my god! Matthew Wilds is your dad?" Ryan cried. I nodded. I didn't think any of his movies were that great, but that's just me.

" I met him once! On a vacation to Hollywood!"

" I met him too, just in passing though." I said. Ryan laughed.

" Anyway, test."

" Right, test." I repeated. We sat down on his massive blue bed, pulled out our textbooks and got started. After about ten seconds I was bored. After ten minutes I voiced it.

" Hey Ryan… if you were to have a kid, what would you name it?" I asked.

" Mmm… Damien for a boy and… Ariel for a girl. Why?"

" It was a conversation I had with Cindy when she was preggers… I think it was with Gail."

" What about you? What would you name your child?"

" Parker for a boy, Palmer for a girl."

" Palmer?"

" Jim Palmer's my dad's favorite pitcher ever. It's also the name of my favorite character in 'The Key to the Golden Firebird.'" Ryan nodded.

" Cool." He said, smiling to himself. Then there was a knock at the door.

" Come in!" Ryan called. Katherine opened the door.

" Is Emily eating with us?" she asked.

" Yes." Ryan answered for me.

" Okay." Katherine said, then closed the door.

" Where's your phone?" I asked. He pointed. I called my mom and told her I was staying at the Evans' for dinner. She was fine with it.

Ryan's POV

Emily and I went down stairs for dinner. We were having roast chicken.

" So Emily, tell me about your family, so you have any brothers or sisters?" dad asked.

" I have two brothers and a sister, David, Dylan and Cindy. Cindy has two daughters, Stacy and Gail."

" What about your parents?" Dad pressed on.

" My mother's an Image consultant."

" And your father?"

" Her father is Matthew Wilds!" I blurted. Emily looked at me, one eyebrow raised. Sharpay's jaw dropped, she loved Matthew Wilds as much as I did.

" No way, I don't believe you." Emily shrugged and pulled a wallet out of the pocket of her jean shorts. She opened it and pulled out a picture and handed it to Sharpay. Shar looked ready to cry as she handed the picture back, I leaned over to look at it. It was of four year old Emily in the arms of Matthew Wilds.

" Oh, how is Matthew?" mom asked, as though she'd known him her whole life.

" Wifeless." Emily said. " My parents recently divorced." She explained.

" Are you rich?" my little brother, Justin, asked.

" No, my dad is." Emily replied. " I won't be rich until he kicks it… unless he writes me out of the will." She said.

" Umm… she's joking." I said quickly.

" We know Ryan, we can take a joke." Mom said. I took a bite of my chicken. Emily looked confused, like she didn't know what to do. Then it hit me; she doesn't eat chicken with a fork. Discreetly I showed her how it's done. She copied it and put the chicken in her mouth. She smiled.

" Mmm." She said in a high pitched voice. I laughed, nearly squirting milk out of my noise.

" Ryan!" Sharpay cried.

" Sorry." I said, blushing. Emily giggled. I rolled my eyes at her.

Sharpay's POV

I was disgusted by what that… that… witch did to my brother! Ryan used to be proper, did whatever I told him. I miss that Ryan. He hasn't rehearsed with me since forever.

Luckily he still hasn't noticed that the scene I had him read before the dance isn't actually in the musical. I was mad that the plan didn't work. It was fool proof. Stupid Emily had to bring Montez and Mckessie (A/N is that Taylor's last name?) into it. I mean, yeah, I don't hate them, but they butted in, and now Ryan likes Emily more than ever. Especially now that he knows who her dad is!

I ran upstairs after dinner and called Dylan on my cell phone.

" Hello?" he said, sounding annoyed.

" We need a new plan." I said.

" Well duh, it's been like, four months since they've met! School lets out in a few weeks, we have to act fast."

" Why?" I asked, I agreed, I just wondered what his reason was. Mine was that the musical was coming up.

" We're going to visit dad, I heard Emily asking Dad if she could bring 'a friend'. Guess who that is." He paused. " From the way Emily reacted, I think he said yes."

" Great." I said. Then I heard a sharp intake of breath.

" Sharpay, meet me after school tomorrow behind the Auto shop. I have a plan."

Of course I was curious as to what Dylan came up with, I could hardly stand how slow the day was going. I was ready to kill someone, someone named Emily Wilds. She was getting on my nerves with her shorts and flip-flops and the stupid ponytail! What's with the ponytail. It's not even nice looking; it's just a regular ponytail held back with a cloth-covered rubber band. Not even a nice looking scrunchie.

Finally it was lunch. By this time, I think Ryan could tell I was waiting for something.

" Shar, what's up?" he asked.

" Nothing, why would you think something's up?" I snapped.

" You keep tapping your pencil, and it's driving everyone at the table insane." Ryan replied. Yeah, Ryan still sat with us Drama club members. Emily sat with her Soccer friends. Thank god.

" Nothing, Ryan, I'm going to be a little late for practice tonight."

" Why?"

" I have to meet someone about some… make up." I said. Ryan nodded, looking down at Emily. I could tell what he was thinking. That he'd have some time with Emily before practice now. Their romance made me sick.

Of course I was still dating Zeke. He came up and brought me a cupcake. I kissed his cheek. Then he went back to his Basketball friends. That was how it worked around here, except for the basketball team and Gabriella and Taylor.

When the end of the day bell rang I nearly ran down, before I realized, I didn't know where the auto shop was. So after I got directions I hurried down there. Dylan was there, with a boy I didn't know.

" Who's he?" I asked, suddenly suspicious.

" This is Todd Jones. He's on my soccer team and has agreed to help us."

" I'd like to know the plan." I said, getting frustrated. Dylan smiled and told me his plan. " You are evil!" I cried, it was the perfect plan.


	8. Betrayal

Disclaimer: I own the Wilds family and the plot, that's it.

I decided to add another chapter tonight. then I'll stay up late to finish chapter two of the sequel.

ZacEfronLuver - I'm just about done updating this story! this chapter and one more!

H357 - their plan is in this chapter! I hope you like it!

yeha, you two are like, pretty much my only reviewers for the last two chapters, and I love y'all (platonically)

A/N two more chapters! Then it's all finished!

Chapter eight Emily's POV 

" I swear, coach hates us." I said laughing, as I wiped the sweat from my face with a towel. It had been an extra hard practice, just for Lexi Collins and I. we're the best on the team.

" No kidding. You'd think she'd work the lesser players better." Lexi said.

" You are such a snob." I said.

" Yeah well, it's true."

" What? That you're a snob or that we're the best?"

" A little of both." Lexi replied.

" Oh, of course." I said, peeling off my jacket.

I took a quick shower and pulled my hair back, as usual.

" You're so predictable." Lexi said.

" Huh?" I asked.

" Everyday after practice, it's always 'shower, shorts, pony tail.' Girl, you need to mix it up." She said, then bent over, flipping her hair, and attacking it with hair spray. When she flipped it back to normal I smiled.

" The eighties are over honey." I said, then ran out as she chucked a towel at me. I started down the hall. I shoved a piece of gum in my mouth and kept walking.

" Hey, Emily." I turned. It was some guy from Dylan's soccer team. Erm… good ol' whatshisname.

" Umm… hey… dude." I said, trying to cover up the fact that I had no idea who he was.

" Todd." He said.

" Right Todd." I said, it was all coming back… wait, no, that was just a wave of 'I want to die, I'm not fully rested, legs hurt.' I get those a lot.

" Umm… can I talk to you? In here?" he asked, pointing to a classroom. I shrugged and followed him.

Ryan's POV

Sharpay's been acting really weird. She keeps looking at the clock. Today, she didn't even make me stay late for extra practice. That was weird. Then she asked me to help her get something from her locker. Of course I couldn't say no.

We were walking toward it and I heard voices coming from a near by classroom, then a gum pop. It was Emily. I quietly opened the door, not wanting to disturb her conversation.

Emily was in the classroom with some boy I'd never seen before. He was hugging her. The he pulled away and kissed her.

He… kissed… her…

I pulled my head out, felling my heart in my gut. How could she, I thought… but we… ugh. I just walked out, totally ignoring Sharpay, who was calling my name. Then I remembered.

We had a date for tonight.

I didn't call her to tell her I wasn't going. I was going. So I could yell, and shout, and basically let her know how bad I feel right now.

I didn't even bother with something really nice. Just a blue shirt and black slacks. I also wore a blue hat. I went down stairs and told my parents I was leaving.

Then, she had the nerve to me late. She cheats on me then she's late for our date… 'She's standing me up!' I thought. A pretty girl with long blonde hair, left around her shoulders, wearing a pink skirt walked over.

" Hi, I'm Chelsea." She said.

" I'm Ryan."

" Are you waiting for anyone?" she asked.

" Umm… no." I said. She's not coming, so why not?

" Good." She replied, sitting down next to me.

Emily's POV

I felt so bad. That stupid Todd tricked me! We talked, he asked for a hug. I gave him one, then he kissed me! Of course after it I pushed him away and chewed him out. Now I have a date with Ryan.

'Might as well just tell him. I mean, It's not like you kissed back. You are not to blame!' my mind screamed.

" Oh god, I'm going to be sick." I said to myself as I got ready. " First, I'm going to kill Todd." I finished brushing my hair and put it in a ponytail. I sighed, pulled on my jean shorts.

Heading down stairs, I closed my eyes and grabbed my mom's car keys. I was meeting Ryan there.

As I drove I had to stop twice, once for a soda and the next time to use the restroom. I was definitely late. I went as fast as I could without getting arrested.

When I got there I went to get popcorn. As I stood in line I looked for Ryan. I bought my popcorn and kept looking for him. Then, I found him. He was talking to a blonde chick in a short skirt.

' Umm… okay… well, I was late, he can talk to people.' I thought then I smiled and walked toward them. Then, Ryan kissed her. I don't mean like, she was the one to lean over and start the kiss, Ryan leaned over and did it. Then, hoochie kissed back. I held back my tears and walked over to them.

" Hey Ryan." I said shakily. " What's up?"

" This is Chelsea." He said, like it was no big deal.

" Really?"

" Yeah, who are you?" the girl, Chelsea, asked.

" I'm Emily." I said, then took a deep breath.

" Is she like, your little sister?" Chelsea asked Ryan.

" Umm. No… she's my…"

" Yeah, Ryan, what am I? I was under the impression we were dating, I guess I was wrong!" I cried, not able to hold it back anymore, the tears began to flow. I turned to leave, through the tear-induced haze I could see people staring at us. " You're such a jerk!"

" I'm a jerk!" He shouted. " You were the one making out with that guy in the classroom!"

" You're an idiot! You have no idea what you're talking about!" I shouted back.

" I saw you Emily! I saw you kissing him!" he yelled.

" Really? You saw nothing! You… you… I can't stand to look at you right now!" I screamed.

" I saw you kissing him! I told you that! You were kissing that guy!"

" First of all, I did not kiss him! He kissed me! Second of all, at least I knew the guy I was kissing! Do you even know her?"

" Umm… well… what does it matter? You didn't push him away!"

" That you saw! I pushed him away! Just leave me alone!" I threw my popcorn at him and ran to mom's car. I put the keys in the ignition, and left Ryan behind.


	9. The End

Disclaimer: I own the Wilds Family and the Plot… oh and Chelsea, that's all.

Lissical - I know I'm evil. lol, and as for them getting back together well... you'll see.

ZacEfronLuver - thanks, I actually got mad while writing it. Mainly bacause of what Ryan did... I"m an odd person.

A/N this is the last chapter!

Chapter nine Emily's POV 

" I'm pathetic." I said, and I was.

"Emmy, you're not pathetic, he's a jerk." Cindy assured me, playing with my hair.

" it's true honey, he was wrong. He shouldn't have done that, just confronted you about It." mom added.

" yeah, but it's been three days and I'm still depressed. How do I make it stop?"

" well, if you really like him, it'll be hard to stop.

" maybe I should just kill myself, end the torture." I said, rolling my head back.

" Emily Ann…"

" I know, I know, 'don't even joke about that.'" I said, rolling my eyes.

" even when she's depressed she's a smart ass." Cindy said.

" Cynthia, watch your language."

" can watch what you can't see." Cindy retorted.

" you're out for a beaten' aren't you?" I asked, looking at my big sister. She shook her head, her red hair flopping wildly.

" Do you remember what you're dad called you two when you were little?" Mom asked.

" no." I said.

" duh. You were only like, four." Cindy said. Gail and Stacy were out with their uncles.

" do you remember Cynthia?" I asked, mocking her name.

" yes I do, Emily Ann." I rolled my eyes. Yeah, my loony parents did NOT name me Emily, no, they had to be insane, they named me Emily Ann. Ann is NOT my middle name! It is part of my first name.

" what was it?" mom asked.

" I was Big Red and Emmy was Little Red." I rolled my eyes.

" for a creative guy Dad sure isn't original." I said.

" huh?"

" I do believe you just contradicted yourself my little sister." Cindy said.

" big deal." I said shrugging. Cindy and Mom laughed.

" yeah."

" men suck." I said.

" yeah." They agreed. We all sighed and laid our heads down. Then mom sat back up.

" No need for you to become as corrupt as us Emmy, I have an idea." She said, then got up and walked off, leaving Cindy and I to wonder what on earth she was talking about.

When she told me, I was shocked.

Ryan's POV

It was the last day of school, and yeah, I felt bad. The play went great, Sharpay was happy, Darbus was happy. I was depressed. It was hard, I saw her every day. I wanted to talk to her so badly, but I know she hates me. She ignores me all the time. I haven't talked to her in a long time. Today was my time. It was the last day of school, and she was going to visit her dad for a couple weeks.

It was also 'field day' that's where they put us in teams and we go outside and play all day, then we get to sign year books and shirts and things like that. As soon as we got our yearbooks I opened it and found Sharpay and I. we looked perfect. Then I went to the pictures from the plays, also great. Finally, I looked for Emily.

Of course she was in the section for people that came after the yearbook pictures were taken. She was in her usual tank to and her hair was in its ponytail. she was smiling. When her mouth smiles, her whole face smiles, her eyes brighten, her skin glows… oh my god, I'm in love.

" I have to find Gabriella!" I cried, running off.

She was with Troy and the basketball team.

" Gabi, I have to talk to you!" I said, grabbing her arm and dragging her off.

" what's up Ryan?"

" I'm an idiot." I said.

" okay… why?"

" I saw Emily and another guy kissing, I over reacted and kissed some girl at the Movie Theater! Emily saw and flipped out. Turns out the guy kissed her and she pushed him away! And now I'm depressed, and alone, and complete in love!" I said in one big breath.

" wow." Gabriella said. I waited for all of it to register in her mind. She's smart, it only took a minute. " You did what! How could you do that?"

" I was upset and not thinking clearly!"

" okay and… wait… you're in love?"

" yes.. I think."

" why do you think that?"

" I always think about her, her hair, her smile, her odd fashion sense."

" wow you are in love." Gabriella said.

" well duh!" I cried… I've never used the word duh in my life…

" yeah, well, what do you plan on doing about it?"

" I have no idea." I said. " I'm in trouble aren't I?"

" oh yeah. I suggest you find her, and tell her how sorry you are." I nodded. Then left to find her.

She, of course, was with her soccer team. I think she told them what happened, they were glaring at me.

" we're talking." one of them said. I think her name is Lexi something.

" I need to talk to Emily." I said.

" and I need a scholarship to a good school, but I don't see one, so good luck with that." She said.

" huh?" I asked, not understanding.

" that means go away." Another girl said. I frowned, but left. I'll talk to her later.

Field day is odd we played odd versions of Soccer and Baseball and games with balloons and whipped cream. By lunch, I was tired. Sharpay, of course, got out of it all somehow. I'm not sure how, but she did.

I watched Emily, she did great in the soccer game, and the Balloon game. Baseball… not so good, but it gave everyone a good laugh. Her hair had grown out. Now it hit her shoulder blades. I'm obsessed. I ate lunch with the basketball team, oddly enough. We had a good time. I tried a hot dog, it was disgusting. Sharpay got Zeke to try sushi. He freaked. Then Taylor called a few girls from the Soccer team over, including Emily.

" hey y'all." She said happily.

" hey Emily. You having fun?" Troy asked.

" yeah, it's great!" she said. " hot, but great."

" Emily, you have sand in your hair." Chad said. Emily ran her hand over the top of her head.

" oh, hang on." Then, she had to do it. she pulled out the ponytail holder and flipped her hair over, shaking out her hair. Then she flipped it back, and pulled it into a ponytail again. I don't think she realized how cute that made her look.

Lunch ended and we went back to games for an hour.

After the hour was up, we went around signing things.

'this is it' I told myself. 'I'm going to talk to Emily.' She was, mercifully, alone.

" hey Emily." I said, she turned smiling, then her smile faltered as she saw it was me.

" hi Ryan." She said politely.

" how've you been?" I asked.

" fine, you?"

" not so great."

" what's wrong?" she asked, actually sounding concerned.

" I feel, so bad. Emily, I'm sorry, I'm really sorry. I just saw… and assumed…"

" to assume is to make an ass of you and me." She muttered.

" nice." I said. " anyway, I'm sorry."

" yeah, well… Ryan, just… don't bother." She said. I froze.

" why not?" then everyone came over, everyone being Troy, Gabi, Taylor, Zeke, Sharpay, Chad, Jason, Lexi, Kelsi, and so on.

" hey, you two have to sign our books." Troy said.

" I have something to tell you all." Emily said.

" what's up?" Kelsi asked. Emily bit her lip.

" I… I'm not coming back next year." She said. My heart, and stomach, dropped.

" what do you mean?" Lexi asked.

" When I visit my dad… I'm staying, I'm not coming back." Emily said.

" what? Why?" Emily didn't say anything, just shook her head and walked off.

" oh god." Sharpay said.

" what?" Jason asked.

" we… we didn't mean for her to… where's Dylan? DYLAN! " She screamed. The boy walked over.

" what's up?" he asked.

" did you know?" she asked.

" umm… well, it was mom's idea."

" but… we didn't mean…to…"

" I know."

" what are you talking about?" I asked.

" Ryan… I did it for you." Sharpay said.

" what did you do?" I asked.

" we… sorta… we paid that guy to kiss Emily as you walked by. It was all planned. But we didn't plan on you kissing that girl!" Sharpay said.

" That's awful!" Gabi cried.

" but… I was just trying to protect my brother." Sharpay said, tears welled up in her eyes.

" Shar." I said, hugging her. " It's okay." Dylan walked away, then came back with Emily. He explained the situation.

" you didn't make him kiss her." She said. " besides, it's already set. I'm staying with dad."

" Emmy." Dylan said. " it wasn't Ryan's fault."

" you didn't make him kiss her." She repeated.

" Emily, stop it! it's not his fault! Don't be mad at him! Be mad at me!" Dylan cried.

" YOU DIDN'T MAKE HIM KISS HER!" Emilly screamed at him, then ran off.

And that was the last I saw of her, for a long time.

But I'll never get rid of my love for her. I'll always love her.

A/N and that's the end. If you want a happier ending I have to do a sequel. Any hoo, sad ending.


End file.
